


Still Hyper, Huh?

by joeymoey



Series: The Hyper Series [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeymoey/pseuds/joeymoey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Hyper, Much? I had a lot of trouble with this, so I REALLY HOPE this is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really wanted the story to have a sequel, but I’m stuck in a ditch right now. So here’s an idea. SKIP SUMMER VACATION.

 

Her alarm went off.

Fucking hell. It was August 10. First day of school. After a whole summer of just being with a certain blue girl and her loud and fucked up friends, it’s back to hitting the books and class times for the new Junior.

Her alarm continued. Annoying the shit out of her.

She grunted and slammed her fist into the clock.

She checked her phone; the notification light going off endlessly.

_GET READY FOR FUCKIN SCOOL BIHC!_ Jasper.

_SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME!_ Amethyst.

_Good morning, sweetie._ Sapphire.

Ruby had to look for some clothes. But first, a shower.

  Sapphire was up extra early this first day of school. It’s the longest time she didn’t have to move for whatever fucking reason offered. She was readying her outfit, not looking forward to having to put on tight super skinny jeans again.

“Ready for school, little sis?!” Topaz was even more excited for school than Sapphire was.

“Sure,” Sapphire said, monotone.

“Come on, sis!” Topaz trying to excite her, “You get to see Ruby again! And your friends! And her friends! Miss popular!”  
Sapphire chuckled. Well, at least acknowledge her enthusiasm.

“Okay, okay,” Sapphire said, smiling widely.

“So get ready, before your friends get here!”  
  Sapphire was trying to figure out what to do with her hair. Leave it down? Put it up? What kind of hairstyle goes with her outfit?

Her tight, white crop top that didn’t really leave much to the imagination, she should just wear a bra to school. Her blue, ripped booty shorts that also didn’t leave much to think about, and just might drive Ruby to the point of insanity. And a red-and-black flannel tried around her waist, because god forbid that ass. And her somehow very clean construction boots. Her hair is at a loss here. Maybe she should invest in dyeing it. She just straightens it and her hair was cut recently, so it was right above her ass. Her bangs over her eyes, of course.

She wasn’t really intending on abusing on the “no dress code” code, but it sure was fun.

  Ruby was putting on her khaki jogger pants as her phone started to play her ringtone. She usually has a different song for everyone in her contacts, unless its party people, then it was just text messaging.

It was Sapphire’s singing voice.

She answers it, “Hello?”  
“Hey cutie,” That dream-like voice greeted.  
“Hi,” Ruby smiled widely, “You’re ready?”  
“I am, are you?”  
Ruby was still wearing just a bra and her pants.

“No actually, I was still getting dressed,” Ruby said with a small chuckle.

She heard a small giggle, “I’m sorry, baby. I’ll let you get back to that.”  
She hung up.  
Ruby got back to dressing. She tied the black shoelace around her waist and put on a white t-shirt. Her red headband and red hi-top shoes. She is ready.

  Ruby was already home alone; Good ol parents working. She went out her front door, locked it, and waited for her ride.

After a few minutes, the infamous red car rolls up.

“RUBES!!!! TIME FOR SCHOOL AND TIME TO MESS WITH SOME FRESHIES!” Amethyst yelled through the passenger window.

Ruby chuckled and ran to the car.

  Sapphire was in Pearl’s white buggy.

“Can you believe it, Sapph?!” Lapis said, excitedly, “Our senior year! Our best year!”  
Sapphire was just surrounded by enthusiastic people today.

“Yeah,” Sapphire replied, “I am! I finally get to stay for a longer time.”  
“Good!” Lapis said, now she somehow, _somehow_ has a FUCKING WATER BOTTLE in her hand.

Sapphire didn’t even question it anymore.

She’s fucking Katara.

“Well yes, another year of freshmen who are loud and try hard.” Pearl added.  
“Or Juniors who think are funny,” Lapis realized what she said, “Except Ruby and them.”  
“Sometimes they’re a pain in the ass,” Sapphire admitted.

That made all 3 girls laugh.

  At the school, the three girly-girls arrived to the school.

Some new faces, some old faces.

“Wow, this feels really good!” Lapis said, with a confident smile.

Sapphire smiled from ear-to-ear.

She knew that this will be a good year.

On cue, there was the four.

Those fuckers.

Being loud as fuck, LIKE ALWAYS.

“QUEENS OF THE JUNIORS ARE HERE, FUCKERS!” That was clearly Jasper.

Fucking hell—

People watched the four. Three looked heroic. One looked embarrassed.

“Yup, there they are.” Lapis looked at the group standing at the open gate.

Sapphire got all giddy, but Ruby wasn’t going to notice her so soon.

“COULD YOU GUYS FUCKING CHILL?!” Ruby exclaimed. Keeping everyone’s attention on them.

Sapphire already had people staring at her, she didn’t want to run, causing _even more_ attention.

Ruby saw the popular girls from afar and since the three were posing, she was able to leave.  
She walked over to the three girly-girls watching the athletes from a distance.  
“I don’t know them, guys, okay?” Ruby said to them.  
It caused the three to laugh, but Ruby completely forgot about them once she laid her eyes on her blue girlfriend.

Only mumbling and her eyes going wide got out.

“Ruby, she’s our friend, keep it in your pants,” Lapis said, readying her water bottle.

Red by her waist? That’s where Ruby will be after school! YOU KNOW WHAT I’M SAYING—

“Sorry,” Ruby shook her head and grabbed her girlfriend’s hand. “Let’s walk together, babe.”  
  They came to school earlier than usual, since it’s first day.  
“You look great, Saffy,” Ruby said, since they were now far away from the others.

“Thank you,” Sapphire said with a smile, “You look great too. My eyes are still up here, though, Ruby.”  
“I’m sorry, but I proudly say that my girlfriend is sexy and I can’t help but look!”  
She said that quite loudly.

Sapphire just shook her head, “Maybe later—

“YES!” Ruby didn’t even let her finish.  
Sapphire laughed, “Only if _you_ can tell Jasper that we had sex on her bed.”  
Ruby was tongue-tied.

That fUCKING GIANT? TELL HER? YOU WANT ME TO DIE????

“Is that a bet?” Ruby tested.

“Yes,” Sapphire raised her eyebrow under her bangs, “If you can, you get me. If you can’t, you get nothing.”  
“YOU’RE ON!”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- Sapphire's birthday, is actually my birthday.  
> Enjoy.

During passing period, which was like 6 fucking minutes, Ruby took the time out to walk Sapphire to class.

Even if her classes are at the other side of the fucking school.

Sapphire's class, which is now 4th period, is when she is in the office for TA help. Near the front of the school.

Ruby had to go to S-29. Which is pretty much near the back.

Good luck with that, Rubes.

Ruby was in U.S. History.

With Hugh Jas.

Ruby was forced into the seat next to the orange rock.

Once the bell rang—

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Macintosh." The tall woman, who they assume is the teacher, "Opal Macintosh, but its Ms. Macintosh to you."  
She's the same fucking height as Rose!  
Her voice was calming and doesn't seem like one who will get angry so easily.

"So," Ms. Macintosh sat down with a stool at the front of the class, "Since this is only first day of school, I can't teach just yet. But, how about we introduce ourselves to the class?"  
Some groans were audible.

"Let's start with you, miss." Ms. Macintosh pointed to Ruby.

God-FUCKING-damn it.

Ruby got up and cleared her throat.

"I'm Ruby Harris," she started.  
"Say anything you like," the teacher motioned, "Anything about yourself?"  
The class was full of other juniors and some seniors, so they should know, right?

"I'm dating Sapphire Johnson? The one with the long blue hair and blue skin?"  
"No-fucking way!" A guy stands up from his desk.  
"Language!" Ms. Macintosh interrupted.

"But, Ms. Mac, she's like SUPER FUCKING HOT—

She shushed him right away.

The boy sits down again.

On cue, through the window, Ruby can see Sapphire coming towards the classroom.

Ruby gulped, she really is super fucking hot, but Ruby has to beat the shit out of him now.

She was holding some papers in her hands and didn't have her backpack.

After seeing her walk across on the ramp, everyone was in awe.

There was a knock on the door.

"That's for you, Ms. Harris." Ms. Macintosh said with a smile.

Ruby opened the door for her girlfriend on the other side.

"Hey," Sapphire said in a rather happy tone, "What a coincidence."

"Yeah," Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, "We weren't talking about you or anything."  
"Were you?" Sapphire walked in the hand the teacher the orange slip.

"Yes, you must be Ms. Johnson." Ms. Macintosh said, "We had an… interesting talk about you. You and Ms. Harris are together?"  
"Yeah, but not too long, though," Sapphire answered simply, "I get that I'm attractive, no need to hide it."  
Sapphire walked out, kissing Ruby's lips, and then headed out.  
"Are you fu—

The same guy got hushed by the teacher.

After going through the entire class and some free time, it was lunch.

Ruby didn't want Sapphire to wait.

Ruby ignored Jasper and ran off.

Sapphire was barely getting out of the office when she sees Ruby running towards her.

Yup, there's your girlfriend.

Are you fucking proud?

Sapphire had her earphones ready, so she must get ready for this tackle too.

" _I've been waiting in the dark for someone to come and save me."  
_ The closer and closer the red girl got, the scarier it became.

Oh shit—

Ruby grabbed the girl in a tight embrace, nearly knocking both of them over.

Sapphire had good balance, though, so they staying the fuck up.

Ruby didn't want to be creepy, but her scent of strawberries was always just right.

Ruby tightly held onto the other's hand.  
"What's wrong?" Sapphire was generally concerned.

"People are all over you, Sapph, I can't let them be near you." Ruby explained.

Sapphire appreciated the protection.

But you know.

Fucking chill.

Ruby and Sapphire spent their lunch, just the two of them. Ruby got a chicken sandwich and split it with Sapphire.

"So, do you like your classes so far?" Sapphire asked, before taking a small bite into the half-sandwich she was given.

"Sure? It's either Amethyst or Jasper there, we have two classes yet, so I hope both of them won't be there."  
Sapphire laughed, "I haven't had any classes with my friends yet, but people sure do love to stare."  
Ruby didn't know if she wanted to be furious or happy.

Like,  _that's mine_ , but also, BACK THE FUCK UP.

Ruby just awkward chuckled her way through.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay with it, Rubes." Sapphire assured, "I can try to cover up—

"Or you can tell them that staring is rude."  
"That too," Sapphire giggled and continued to eat her half.

Ruby was internally trying to ready herself for FUCKING DEATH, since if telling the honest truth will earn her a little thing tonight, then SO-FUCKING-BE IT.

Ruby huffed and smiled.

"Why are you so smiley now?" Sapphire asked, smiling as well.

"I have a plan, Sapph."


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Ruby and Sapphire sat at a bench, waiting for their rides.

"So, what is this plan you were talking about?" Sapphire said, honestly intrigued.

"It's a secret, but it'll  _guarantee_ that I'll get some tonight."  
Sapphire rolled her eyes from under her bangs, "At least you have confidence."  
"It'll work, Sapph!" Ruby argued, "I know!"  
Sapphire laughed. She's optimistic, at least.

Once Jasper's annoying ass car started to honking and rev for Ruby to come in, the short couple shared a kiss and parted ways.

The plan in Ruby's head was dubbed "BEST FUCKING PLAN EVER!"  
She was even going to tell the fuckwads in the back too.

THEY LOVE FUCKING STORIES!

"Yooooooo, I have this interesting story I have to tell about Sapphire!" Ruby baited.

 _That's_ how you get a fuckwad's attention.

"Alright," Jasper turns down the volume of the radio, "GO THE FUCK ON!"  
"Well, we haven't had sex in like, 2 months, but this is gold, okay?"  
Ruby was quite honest, so  _now_ they really are listening.

"So, it was at your house, Jasper!" Ruby said, excitedly, "At the end of the party."  
"Not surprised, parties make everyone horny." Jasper said with a smirk.

" _Well_ ," Ruby's heart raced, "I did see that there were people everywhere fucking on anything possible, but we fucked in a place you won't like…"

"…" Jasper was actually fucking quiet for once.

… I'M FUCKING FUCKED! THIS IS WHERE I DIE!

"Where?" Jasper looked towards the road.

"U-um…"

WELL RUBY, IT WAS NICE KNOWING YA!

"On your bed." Ruby puffed out her chest.

Amethyst and Peridot in the backseats were whooping and yelling "BURN!" and going "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Jasper was gripping the steering wheel and breathing hard.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT!?" Jasper screamed.

"Parties make you horny." Ruby threw back at the orange rock.

After dropping off the red girl, Ruby entered her house, after unlocking the door, and her house was empty, of course.

At the school, Sapphire told Pearl and Lapis to wait and see if Ruby actually did the thing.

"So if she did do it," Pearl started, "We'll drop you off to her house?"  
"Yup, and rewarded," Sapphire said while checking her phone once more.

"And we'll just take you home if she did not?" Lapis added.

"Pretty much," after saying that, Sapphire's phone goes off into the set ringtone she had for Ruby.

It was an Ellie Goulding remix of "Starry Eyed."  
She answered it, "What's up?"  
"I did the thing, babe! It worked! I said to Jas in the car so she can't kill me." Ruby said, happily.

"Well that's good," Sapphire said with a smile, facing away from her friends, "I'm coming over now, so you better be ready."  
She hangs up and looks over to her friends again.

"I'm guessing she did it." Lapis said, with a straight face.

"Yup," Sapphire simply interpreted.

During her car ride, Sapphire's heart actually raced and skipped beats. To be quite honest, she both believed in her girlfriend, but also DID-FUCKING-NOT at the same time.

Seeing the giant house that was inbetween a beige and green house, she felt like her heart stopped.

She has never been nervous for this girl before. What's going on?

"See you tomorrow, Sapph," Lapis said, as soon as Pearl parallel parked, "Have fun with Rube."  
YOU BET ON EVERYTHING YOU GOT I'M GON HAVE A GREAT ASS TIME.

She got out the car, took a deep breath and started towards the front door.

Reward sex, those are always great, right?


	4. Chapter 4

At Ruby's door, Sapphire was taking deep breaths. After saying goodbye to her 2 friends, she was left to prepare. Once she felt ready, she rang the door bell.

After a minute or 2, the door opens swiftly, pulls the blue girl in, and the door shuts. Sapphire was being bombarded with kisses on her cheeks and neck.

She was laughing uncontrollably, seeing just how excited her red girlfriend was.

This lasted for a while, but Ruby did actually stop.

"Well…" Sapphire kept smiling, "I lost the bet, so—

"I don't want to fuck, I just want to be with you." Ruby said, wrapping her arms around her blue girlfriend's waist.

Sapphire was worked up for nothing.

"Your friends wouldn't appreciate you saying that, Ruby." Sapphire countered.

FUCK SHE'S RIGHT.

"I know, but they're not here, so I can say it all I want." Ruby kissed the other's cheek once more.

Ruby's phone in the other room was vibrating constantly and has a never-ending list of missED FUCKING CALLS, ANSWER THE FUCKING PHONE!  
Sapphire, in a little part of herself, looked forward to some after 2 months-intensity, but every moment with the red Junior was precious.

"I mean, if you really wanted to fuck," Ruby added, "I just thought that we should just hang out, in general."  
"Right. Even though we did that quite often before. I used to ask you at school." Sapphire smiled at the thought.

"Yeah and I get excited every time." Ruby had a big toothy smile.

"So I was looking forward to it, honestly."  
Ruby's smile turned into softer and caring smile. She lightly placed her hands on the sides of Sapphire's head, her fingers getting into the other's hair, and pulling her into a kiss.

This kiss was different. The couple has shared countless amounts of kisses, but this felt like it made them complete. Like, they haven't kissed in weeks, months… EVEN YEARS. This kiss made them feel they were only meant for each other and each other only.

The kiss did become more heated, but at a very slow pace. Sapphire pulls away first.  
"Something wrong?" Ruby asked, opening her eyes.

Sapphire whispered into the red girl's ear, "Take me to the bedroom."  
Of course, you can't SAY FUCKING NO to her.

Ruby lifted the girl off her feet, the Fireman's Carry, the Bridal Style, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK.

In her room, her phone was stILL GOING THE FUCK OFF.

Once in there, they started to listen to the never-ending vibration on the U-Phone.

Sapphire lied down on the soon-to-be messy bed and Ruby got on top.

Ruby tried to ignore it, kissing the blue girl's neck and chest, but it NEVER  _FUCKING_ STOPPED.

Ruby groaned, got up, and checked that it indeed it was Hugh Jas.

Whoops, 50 missed calls and over a hundred text messages from the Hugh Jas herself.

Ruby didn't read any of them; she instead turned off her phone and went back into her bed.

***skip because rated-T you sick fucks***

The two were now under the black covers, cuddling and snuggling.

"You should at least call Jasper back." Sapphire suggested.

"She can wait." Ruby said, kissing the blue girl's forehead.

At Jasper's mansion, the orange girl was going nuts. Continuously calling over and over, her forehead is covered in sweat and her breathing is hard. Amethyst and Peridot were near by watching her freak out and laughing their asses off.

Are you proud, Ruby?

You fucking should be.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Jasper has finally cooled down and accepted the fact that it happened. She has to feel proud that little Ruby is growing up.

Ruby skipped out on the ride with Jasper and them, since she pulled quite the stunt.

NICE FUCKING JOB, RUBY.

The red girl was walking to school. She wore a red beanie, a white t-shirt, her favorite khaki jogger pants, and red hi-tops. Her red backpack, of course. She has been texting the blue Senior since she woke up.

AREN'T YOU GLAD, RUBY HARRIS?

Sapphire was still home and not feeling too well. She was still getting dressed, you can't miss the 2nd day. She had a slight headache, probably from texting Ruby all-night and having that bright screen up to her face.

She wore the same red flannel and it fell off one shoulder. She's wearing a black shirt and blue short-shorts. She put on black converses. And let her hair how it was when she woke up. She can't deal.

Topaz has already left, so she just turned on the alarm once she was out the front door.

The time was 7:05 AM. Ruby left quite early and waited for Sapphire at the front. She was already told about the headache, so she kind of has to hold back on the screaming and yelling at her friends.

Ruby was reading through her messages with Sapphire, until she passed by a nude photo.

She clicked her phone off the moment that happened. She looked around spastically, hoping no one saw it for a second.

Sapphire was in the car with Pearl and Lapis.

"Sapph, are you okay?" Lapis turned to look at the sick girl in the backseat.

"I have a bad headache right now…" Sapphire said as she looked out the window.

She felt a sharp pain.

FUCK!

She pushed a finger on her temple.

"Shouldn't you stay home then?" Lapis asked on.

"I can't already miss day 2," Sapphire's voice was broken and low.

"That's not important," Lapis sounded angry, "We're taking you back."  
"No!" Sapphire raised her voice, hurting her head, "Ruby is waiting at school. I'll go home if it becomes too bad."  
The three girly girls make it to school and walked slowly; Sapphire was going at a rather slow pace today.

"Do you at least want an icepack for your head?" Lapis put an arm around the short girl's shoulders.

"No, thank you."  
Ruby perked up once the three girls were in view.

She walked towards them quickly, seeing how they were very slow. The red girl and the three met halfway, but more like red focused on the shorter blue and ignored the other two.

"Don't worry, Rube," Sapphire said, still in her calm and soft voice, "I'll be fine."  
Ruby didn't want to use her loud voice, so she had to stay quiet.

"Come on," Sapphire continued, "Let's walk together."  
The blue Senior was still slow, but she grabbed the Junior's hand and lead her into the school grounds.

"Maybe we shouldn't text at 2AM anymore," Ruby said with a chuckle.

Sapphire had her bad eye covered and the other exposed. Again, she woke up that way.

"It's fine," Sapphire smiled. It was small, but it was genuine.

"Sapphy you have to go home," Ruby whined.

"I can't," Sapphire protested. She started to walk slower and slower. Her eyelid became droopy and her vision became blurry.

"Sapphire?" Ruby's tone was dripping in concern.

Ruby caught the girl, her girlfriend's body gave up and is now lifeless.

The girl just passed out.

Ruby carried the girl, like how she usually carries her and took her to the nurse's office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEN A LONG TIME FOR THESE CHAPTERS. I focus more on ff.net, but I don't know how to keep everything so consistent. For the time being, another story will be posted. PRISON AU.  
> Enjoy.

Ruby skipped out on her first period class to be with Sapphire in the nurse's office. Focusing on the blue girl who was lying down on the bed-thing that had paper on it. She was silently blaming herself that Sapphire was basically out cold. The nurse kept politely asking the red girl to go to class, but Ruby just shot glares and gripped tighter to her seat.

Eventually, the blue girl groaned and slowly got up.

"Sapphire!" Ruby jumped out her seat, "Don't get up."  
"Ruby…" Sapphire's bangs were out her face and her eyes were unfocused and really out of it.

"It's okay, Sapph," Ruby reassured, "I'm here."  
Sapphire then realized—

FUCK FUCK FUCK NO WAIT RUBY—

"This is my fault, Sapphy," Ruby said, sorrow in her voice and her usual scream-y self was gone, as if it never existed.

"Don't blame yourself, Ruby," Sapphire muttered, still feeling pretty exhausted.

"B-but—

"Ruby, it's okay," Sapphire slowly sat up again, "I need to go home…"  
Ruby wasn't allowed to take her home herself, considering she does not have a car, so she angrily walked to her 2nd period class. She had a math class this period, since she just wanted a better looking college application. She was already the straight A student, but it doesn't hurt. She had Peridot in this class. She gripped the orange office slip in her hand and she was feeling angry with herself and will probably never going to let it go.

Skipping to lunch time, Ruby was STILL being very huffy and angry.

She was sitting with THE SQUAD and the popular girls.

"You have to move past this, Ruby." Rose saw the short girl's sulky mood. It's out of character.

Ruby still didn't say anything.  
"Would it make you feel better if we bring you with us to her house?" Pearl added, "She text me that she just needed more sleep."  
Ruby nodded.

HELL YEAH! I GET TO SEE HER! SHOULD I BRING SOME GIFTS?!

Ruby was told to look for Pearl's white buggy. Which wasn't hard, it was completely clean and had a shine that hurts your eyes.

Ruby felt weird being in the car with her girlfriend's friends.  
"I'm sure Sapphire would love to see you, Rubes," Lapis said, still facing forward.

"I just feel really bad," Ruby said, sounding very cheerless.

"It's not your fault, Rubes," Lapis turned to look at the red girl, "It's no one's. I'm pretty sure she would want you all to herself."  
Ruby smiled.

At Sapphire's house, Sapphire was in her bed, wrapped in her white blanket, with her TV on. She was watching a show about bears that stack?

Her phone starts to vibrate. It was a text.

She checks it.

It was from Pearl.

_We're here, we brought Ruby. She missed you._

Sapphire smiled. That fucking dork.

She slowly gets up, she's wearing a red shirt given by Ruby and black-and-white plaid boxers that was also left by Ruby. She turns off her alarm and went to her front door.

She opens it, greeted by a tight hug from the Junior.

Sapphire giggled, "Aw, baby, don't cry."  
"I'M NOT CRYING!" Ruby said, her voice cracking.

Lapis and Pearl were such hopeless romantics, they couldn't do much.

"Actually Sapph," Lapis interrupted, "We'll just go. You and Ruby need more time."  
"Are you sure—

"Bye you guys!" The two feminine girls went to the car again, "Have fun!"  
Sapphire didn't know what to do about her girlfriend, but they spent quite some time just hugging.

Ruby kept apologizing and it almost got on Sapphire's nerves.

Sapphire just kisses the girl's lips and cheek to shut up.

"I'm feeling better now," Sapphire said with a wide grin.

Ruby was calmer now, she smiled back.  
Sapphire then grabbed the red girl's hand and guided her to her room.

The two snuggled close together; Ruby spooning the other, and almost drifting away.

It was only the TV filling the silence of the room.

Ruby felt so content and complete, it was a very vulnerable position they're in.

It has been only 3 months, but it has been great.

Sapphire was quiet and calm, Ruby looked over and saw she fell asleep.

Ruby smiled. But she shook the girl awake.

Sapphire hummed, her eyes were still closed.

Ruby didn't say anything, but continued to shake the girl up.  
Sapphire opened her eyes slowly and smiled, "I'm up."  
The blue girl flipped around to see what her needy girlfriend needs.

Ruby was just joking around, but she was stunned.

"You woke me up," Sapphire giggled, "What did you need?"  
Ruby mumbled out words Sapphire couldn't make out.

RUBY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!

"You're beautiful…" Ruby said out, but then muttered more words.

Sapphire just smiled bigger, smacking Ruby in the face eveN FUCKING HARDER that she, indeed, very beautiful.  
"Shut up." Sapphire said through a fit of giggles and embarrassment.  
RUBY I FUCKING SWEAR.

JUST FUCKING DO IT.

Ruby smiled and said, "You know what's the best part of being together?"  
"What?" Sapphire still trying to hide her blushing and holding back an even bigger smile.  
"I get to look at you."  
UGH, FUCK OFF, RUBY. THAT WAS LAME.

Sapphire just snuggled into Ruby's neck, hiding her excitement, but failing.

Very different from this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and shit.


	7. Chapter 7

By Topaz getting home by nighttime, she had to go out again to drop Ruby off at her house.

She caught them cuddling, but she isn't teasing.

Ruby did, however, tell her about Sapphire passing out at school.

"I'm glad you were there to help her, Ruby," Topaz said, "Who knows what would've happened if you weren't."  
"I don't leave her alone, Topaz," Ruby assured, "Ever."  
It was quiet then.

"Except right now," Ruby added, "I have to be home."  
"But don't text her at night anymore. Or… I can just tell her to lower the brightness on her phone down."  
"That's a better plan." Ruby nodded her head.

"But what do you think of her, Ruby?" Topaz asked, "Like, when you first met her?"  
"She was detached and quiet, so I didn't think much of it," Ruby started to when she met the girl back in February… or January?  
"All I thought that she was cute, I didn't see her as one to open up pretty quickly. And she didn't think I would like her anymore if I saw that she was missing an eye. That made me feel so… so fucking awful, you know?"

"No, I don't," Topaz was just as sorrow, "I didn't know that it affected her so much that she felt as though no one will love her for it."  
It was quiet. Not even the radio was on.

"I'm glad you're here for her, Ruby," Topaz continued, "Not just as a physical way. Being emotionally connected to her was so hard, she just pushed people away when we know that she needs help. Or how she never talks, and prefers to listen to her music instead. You somehow found a way passed her shell. I've never seen her smile so often before. Us moving around a lot has taken a toll on her. So what I'm saying is, thank you."  
Ruby never actually had a heart-to-heart before, because her lifelong friends, the trIPLE FUCKS, were and still are never ones to do that. Maybe even with Sapphire, but Ruby saw everything she said as a personal confession.

After being dropped off, Ruby went into her house right away and her parents were still downstairs. They had empty plates in front of them.

"Where have you been, Ruby?" Her mom got up from the dining room table, "We were worried sick."  
"I was with Sapphire, I'm sorry, mom," Ruby said, still feeling the somber from Topaz's talk.

"Good that you were dropped off by her… sister, was it?"  
"Yes, Topaz," Ruby added, "I'm starving, though."  
"Anything, sweetie," her mom smiled.

*skip because I'm lazy*

The next morning, Ruby got up and checked her phone.

Some text messages from Sapphire, but it was all good.

She got up to her bathroom.

Same time, Sapphire was also up and stretching. Her aching was gone and she was ready for what the day has to offer.

As she walked, she started to put her hair up in a bun. She was still wearing Ruby's clothes and wished to keep them on, but there's this thing called an "image she has to keep."  
Ruby wished to stay home, but it was day three of a new school year. After her shower, she picked out a black-and-white tank top, that faded into each other, and black cargo shorts. She throws on a red beanie.

FuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUCK, I'm tired! FUCK SCHOOL, BRUH!

She knows for a fact that she's going to say this over and over in her head everyday until the last day of school.

She throws on her red hi-tops and grabbed her red bag.

Today was also the first day of practicing for the basketball season. She also grabbed her black duffel bag that was already filled with the shit she needs.

Sapphire was finding clothes in her closet.

Wow, Ruby leaves A LOT OF SHIT HERE.

She noticed how every tank top or shirt that has a weird graphic design or basketball theme was Ruby's.

FUCK IT, WEAR THEM.

She grabbed the red shirt with a large number 14 on the back written in black and wore it. 14 was also on the front, small and over the left breast. It was slightly baggy on her, which was Ruby's style. She rolled the short sleeves about three times and grabbed her favorite black short shorts. Her hair was officially dry, rather FUCKING QUICKLY, and it was up in the bun again. She put on black converses and grabbed her cargo bag.

With her earphones plugged in, she was listening to her favorite song at the moment:  
" _Whaodalbuerbgbfhsfjhvbursla LIFESTYLE~_

_Nuaoguapiwnhaubvlaiwapghaiegrapa BEGINNIN~"_

She waited for her ride.

Today, Ruby actually went with her FUCKING FUCKS today for a ride.

"HEEY HEY HEY RUBES!" Amethyst greeted. Ruby saw there was about three same-colored duffel bags in the back in-between Amethyst and Peridot.

"I'm fucking tired," Ruby greeted back.  
"What the fuck did Sapphire do to you? It's only day 3." Jasper said as she stopped as a stop sign.  
"Nothing, I just wanted to spend more time with her…" Ruby then fell asleep.

"Oh boy," Amethyst looked over.

In Pearl's car, Sapphire was still zoning out by herself:  
 _"She don't wanna be a freak no more_

 _Don't wanna be freakin, no"  
_ The two up front were quiet themselves, so nothing.

At the school, the squad of 4 was sitting at the same grass area. Ruby was still forcing herself up.  
"We need Lapis," Amethyst said as she stared at the sleepy girl.  
"Keep an eye out for her," Jasper said, also watching Ruby.

The three popular girls walked through the gates.

"Where did that shirt come from, Sapph?" Lapis asked, "I could've sworn that Ruby wore it one time—

"HEY LAPIS!" She got caught off by a loud voice.

The short purple girl was running up to the three.

"LAPIS, RUBES TIRED AS FUCK, WE NEED YOUR WATER BOTTLE!" Amethyst fuckING SCREAMED INTO THEIR FACES.

Lapis looked shocked, but Sapphire can't wait to see how that'll go.  
Lapis did have her cold water bottle in her hand, so she followed Amethyst.

Sapphire and Pearl were following the other two.

Ruby was now looking VERY FUCKING HIGH and very out of it. She was leaning her head on Jasper's shoulder.

"RUBE!" Amethyst yelled, once she arrived to the group sitting on the grass.

She didn't answer.  
"Lapis, do it!"

Lapis untwists the cap of hER COLD ASS WATER and splashed it into the red girl's face.

Ruby then started to spaz out and looked around aimlessly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHAT!? WHERE!?" Ruby was now awake.  
"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Jasper added FUCKING LEMONS INTO THE WOUND.

Ruby wiped away the cold water, but she was still embarrassed.

Sapphire was laughing, slightly, but she felt bad eventually.  
"Come on, Ruby," Sapphire held her hand out, "I'll help you clean up."

Sapphire guided the red girl to the restroom.

"Hey, you're wearing my shirt," Ruby notices.

"Yeah, you left a lot of your stuff at my house, might as well wear it," Sapphire explained, "Plus, your color and your basketball number, people will stay away for sure."  
In the restroom, Sapphire started to dry the girl down.

"Want to watch me train today?" Ruby asks. "Running up and down those bleachers."  
"If you really want me to, love," Sapphire kissed the red girl's lips.

"Yeah, because I'm better than everyone."  
"Sure," Sapphire smiled.

Around the corner, a guy was watching the couple.

Whoever he is, he wants something.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: CATCH AND RELEASE WAS AMAZING, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?!
> 
> PERIDOT IS SMOL.
> 
> Anyway, I have a busy life, but I surely do feel better anytime I write again.
> 
> Review and shit


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm like, wanting to write, but I'm too tired to because of school. BUT I WILL LIVE ON.
> 
> Plus, I think it would be super cool if my fanfics started getting fanart.
> 
> ALSO, supposed to make a LIS, but I DIDN'T, with my dumbass.
> 
> ANOTHER THING, I made a tumblr separate from my personal, yoshikoopas. I named it joeypphire.
> 
> So, follow that and I'LL start posting soon AF.
> 
> EN-FUCKING-JOY.

It was lunchtime. Sapphire was sitting with Ruby, alone, without the triPLE FUCKS and the others.

"You're banned from the arcade?" Sapphire asked, for reassurance.  
"Yeah, this game called  _Meat Beat Mania_ ," Ruby felt slightly embarrassed, "I stayed there for… a  _long ass time_."  
"So now you just play basketball in your free time?"  
"That and I have this boardgame I haven't had time to figure out yet."  
Both laugh.

"I was thinking of another date tonight, Sapphy." Ruby suggested, "I know, I know! I'm going to be a sweaty mess, but let me buy you some pretzel bits from Pencil-Pretzels and hang out."  
Sapphire has a bunch of homework and she knows, FOR FUCKING SURE, that Ruby has some too.  
"Do you want to eat and do homework together?" Sapphire suggests, "I'm trying to go to University here, Ruby."  
"Sure! We can help each other. Or, er, I'll try to help you and I fail at it."  
Sapphire laugh, "You are helpful. You're a great student."  
After school, Ruby was with Jasper and Amethyst near the girls' locker room.

They were doing a complex handshake between each other.

"Hey guys, can Sapphire ride with us today after practice? We're doing a study date."  
"Sure, just don't fuck in my car."  
"Come on," Amethyst tried to lighten up, "It's like…  _double riding_."  
"Ame—

"You know what they say," Amethyst continued, " _Parties make you horny—_

"IT'S NOT A FUCKING PARTY, AME-FUCK!" Jasper exploded.

Amethyst was snickering and holding back a fuCKING BURST OF LAUGHTER.

"WHAT?!" Jasper screamed at the top of her lungs.

"THAT WAS A JOKE!  _FUCKING PARTY!_ " Amethyst then LOST HER FUCKING SHIT.

LIKE.

IT

IS

_FUCKING_

GONE!

Ruby backed away, slowly. Away from this half-argument.

Sapphire was walking from her 6th period gym class, groaning after hearing that they won't start training until next week.

She walked to the locker rooms, as the three were standing.  
"Sapph, help," Ruby pleaded, as she rushed to the blue beauty.  
"With what?" Sapphire wondered as her eyes were still on the orange-and-purple.

"They are fucking up," Ruby exaggerated the seriousness of the situation.

Because IT WASN'T SERIOUS AT ALL.

"Just let them," Sapphire simply said, "They'll burn out, eventually."  
"But they haVE FUCKING PRACTICE!" Ruby yelled as she looked at the two fucks again.

The two immediately stopped and looked at the small flame.

They went into the locker room.

Sapphire was surprised that went back than expected.

"Well, you better hop on in there, Ruby." Sapphire kissed the red girl's cheek.

Ruby did so.

She wasn't sure if she remembered her locker code, but she sure praised the heavens when she did.  
"FUCK YEAH, REMEMBER!" Ruby exclaimed as her locker opened.

Jasper and Amethyst were still having a hard time.

Peridot was in a different part of the locker room, away from everyone else, and so was Sadie.

By the way, how has she been?  
Ruby looked into where she might be and there she was. The blonde girl was the same height as Ruby, same round and plumpness, probably even less, as Amethyst, and she was usually nice to everyone.

"Hey, Sadie!" Ruby greeted.  
"Oh, hey, Ruby," Sadie greeted as her usual, nice-self.

"How was your summer?" Ruby asked, "We didn't get to hang out."  
"I'm working at the Big Donut, so I've been busy." Sadie looked kind of tired.

"Right! Did anything else happen? Other than working with donuts?"  
"Well, there was this performance-thing that Rose's, I think, 4-year-old son, Steven, wanted me to join."  
"We didn't get to see those parents either," Ruby hummed.

"I ended up freaking out in front of him and my mom. But don't worry, Steven wore my dress and my makeup and  _everything_ and performed my song instead."  
"You were going to sing?"  
"Yeah," Sadie chuckles, "But, I blew such a huge fuse, Steven did it instead."  
Ruby chuckles, "How cute. How's you and Lars?"  
"Ugh, he's problematic." Sadie groaned in what seemed like disgust.  
Ruby laughed, "Isn't he always?"  
Once dressed, Ruby was wearing her black with the school logo on the left leg, her black-and-red Nike shoes, a black sports bra (gotta show off them abs), and her hair managed to pull back into a bun-like thing.

Jasper was quite the show off; she should've went out naked.

Amethyst wore a school t-shirt,  _HomeWorld_ across the chest, and the tightest black shorts. Her shoes were also Nike.

Nobody runs in Jordans.

NEVER.

Although it's usually inside, the first workout is outside.

The training started with bleachers, basically running about and down about 10 flights of stairs in different ways.

First was normal.

Second was skip a step.

Third was hop on one leg.

Fourth was hop on the other leg.

Sapphire stood next to Coach Diamond, who was yelling at the team to either go faster or try harder.

Sapphire had a cold water bottle for Ruby in her hand, reminding her of this morning.

She tried not to laugh.

After fourth way and they finished, the coach yells,

"RUN AROUND THE TRACK! REMEMBER, RUN THE STRAIGHTS AND WALK THE CURVES, AT LEAST! MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!"  
Quite intense training, coach. Fucking chill.

"How many times do they have to run the track?" Sapphire asked.

"I usually make them do five, but today is only day one." Coach blows her shiny whistle that's around her neck like a necklace, "WHEELER, PICK UP THE PACE!"

The track went around the wide and large football field. It was made of only dirt and it only made it worse how far the yards were on this field.

Sapphire was never a sports person, that was her sister's thing, but she was glad she really wasn't.

After about five minutes or more, some of the players finished, but utterly exhausted.

Jasper and Ruby were at the same pace and finished at the same time, but Jasper dropped down to the lie down on the hoT ASS CONCRETE FLOOR, once she was off the dirt.

Ruby just trudged over to Sapphire, who was feeling sorry for the athlete.  
"How'd I do?" Ruby asks as she grabs the water bottle the other offered.

"Well, you looked hot." Sapphire answered.

"Really?"  
"Yeah, like, you're really sweaty right now."  
Ruby shouldn't have felt hopeful that she was called hot.

At all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm still not over smol Peri.
> 
> Anyway, make sure you follow my tumblr, if you want.
> 
> joeypphire.  
> AND GARNET'S "I LOVE YOU" OMG JUST FUCK ME UP.
> 
> END ME.
> 
> Review and shit


	9. Chapter 9

 After intense and extensive practice, it was finally over.

Ruby had to wipe down all her sweat first before dressing again. Actually, just put on your tank top again, your legs are like noodles right now.

Jasper and Amethyst acted like it never happened, which is odd, but a helpful habit.

Sapphire was waiting outside, texting Pearl and Lapis on her phone.

_It must be torture. Swim practice is bad enough._  Thirsty hoe Lapis.

_What about ballet? That's just as bad as running up and down some stairs._ Salty ass Pearl.

Sapphire texts back to Pearl that she was thinking of either joining track or ballet with her.

Ruby walks out the locker room with her duffel bag slung on her shoulder and her backpack on.

"Want me to carry that?" Sapphire offered.

"No, it's okay," Ruby declined. "Let's just go get some pretzels and study."  
"Good idea."  
Luckily, the other two fucks were down to get some pretzels as well, SO to the shop!

During the drive, Amethyst kept turning around and talking to Sapphire.  
"Nobody has come up and like, hit on you, right?" The purple athlete asks.

"Not recently," Sapphire answered honestly, "During the summer, when I wasn't with Ruby or anything. Topaz would always tell me to go to the store and buy things. And these guys would come up and talk to me. Like, asking for dates or throwing compliments."  
Ruby remembered hearing about those.

She hates it, she even offered to go to the store. But Sapphire insisted to act like her girlfriend, not her bodyguard.

"What about catcalling?"  
"All the time," Sapphire said, blandly.

Ruby stiffens up, "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT!"  
"Well, then you would want to be my bodyguard all the time."

"Yeah! I need to protect you!" Ruby crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Sapphire, we're here!" Amethyst agreed with Ruby, "We're a bunch of Juniors, but we can really do a beatdown! Or Jasper can!"  
"YEAH!" Jasper cheered.

Sapphire can do nothing but appreciate.

At the blue-and-yellow pretzelria, the four decided on what they wanted.

Ruby and Sapphire agreed on sharing pretzel bits that is covered in brown sugar and crushed almonds.  
Jasper went ahead and decided on a pretzel covered in pepperoni.

Amethyst planned on ordering one of each of the menu, still trying to get Jasper to buy things for her.

"No," Jasper crossed her arms.

"Jasper, you're freakin rich!"  
Ruby and Sapphire ordered for themselves first.  
Sapphire was holding onto Ruby's arm and looking up at the menu.  
Their food only cost about 5 dollars and it was a pretty large proportion, so it was worth it.

The two sat down at an available two-chaired table, while listening to the two girls argue over pretzels.

Sapphire rested her arms on the table, holding back a laugh, "Those two are so silly."  
Ruby shook her head, "They're terrible."  
The red girl turns to the feud, "AMETHYST, YOU GREEDY DOG, CHOOSE SOMETHING!"

The two continued to bicker like crazy.

"HEY! YOU TWO LADIES BETTER PICK SOMETHING OR YOU'RE GETTING KICKED OUT OF HERE!"  
That wasn't Ruby, but THANK FUCK.

Amethyst settled with a large pink lemonade drink.

"But," Ruby turns back to the blue Senior, "You're not going alone  _anywhere_ anymore."  
"Ruby, I'll be okay—

"No, I'm sorry, but guys are staring and what if someone decides to finally do something about it?"  
Sapphire sighed, "I feel like I would just be wasting your time."  
"NO!" Ruby nearly exploded, but cleared her throat, "It's okay. I'll walk you everywhere if I have to."

Sapphire stared at the girl sitting across from her.

"Please?" Ruby was desperate now.

Sapphire licked her lips, contemplating.

"Don't make that face…"  
Ruby was making a very puppy-eyed, sad look that Sapphire  _absolutely_ loves, but now is noT THE FUCKING TIME.

Sapphire sucked on her teeth, "I have no choice. Okay, walk me everywhere."  
Ruby lit up and smiled widely, "I won't let you down!"  
While the four girls ate and drank, they made little small talk.

"Did we look great out there or what?" Amethyst asked before taking a large swig of her lemonade.

"I only paid attention to Ruby, so I don't know," Sapphire grabbed one pretzel bit and fed it to Ruby.

"Damn, fucking savage," Jasper proceeded to eat her pretzel.

"Ruby is going to walk you everywhere, won't she?" Amethyst gulped down her cold drink.

"She wasn't going to give up, so yes." Sapphire grabs a napkin and wipes Ruby's mouth of crumbs, "She might as well live with me."  
Ruby's eyes widen, like a sudden idea.

"No—

"PLEASE?!"  
After their pretzel break, the four got into the red car again.

"So, who's house is it?" Jasper asks the two shorter girls in the back.

"Go to Sapphire's," Ruby answered.

At Sapphire's large home, they got dropped off. And Ruby had flashbacks to when she got stranded.

"You guys are still fucking dicks for leaving me on this grass," Ruby looked at the orange and purple in the car.  
"But you guys are dating now, so you should be thanking us." Amethyst huffed.

Ruby rolls her eyes and walks to the house's front door.

"SEE YA LATA, SAPPH!" Amethyst sends off and Jasper drives away.

The moment they enter the colorful home, Sapphire was talking about how her house used to be just brown and then it changed to very colorful.

"I think colorful is more is more fitting to you guys," Ruby expressed.

Then, Sapphire's phone rings.  
"Hello?" She answers.

Ruby went into the colorful kitchen, setting her and Sapphire's on the island table.

She hangs up after 2 minutes.

"What's up?" Ruby asks.

"It was just Topaz. Surprise sleepover, Rube." Sapphire smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now the characters aren't even canon anymore. Oh well.
> 
> Review and shit.


	10. Chapter 10

While in Sapphire's home, they tried to help each other in their homework.

"I think the answer is B," Sapphire was looking back and forth at the notes and Ruby's homework.

"You think so?" Ruby looks at the notes as well.

"Yeah, Finite is a little difficult, I get it."

Ruby took Finite Math since she didn't feel ready for Trig.  
"It's like a higher Algebra 2, right?"  
"Only by a little," Sapphire replied.

Ruby's phone vibrates, indicating text messages.

She grabs her phone from her bedside table and checks it.

" _YO GETTIN PUSSY OR NAH?!"_ Jasper.

" _YOU BETTER GET THAT WORK IN ON HER!"  
_ WHAT IN THE FUCKING FUCK, HUGH JAS.

"Ugh, Jasper needs to fucking chill," Ruby didn't reply back to the orange behemoth.

"What did she say?"  
"She thinks we're having sex right now," Ruby rubs her eye.

"Well, we would, but I'm not in the mood and this homework is important, you know that."  
"I do know that, Sapph. That's why I haven't done anything but the homework."  
It was almost midnight.

"WE FINISHED THIS SHIT! FUCK YEAH! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—

Ruby went around the top floor of the house, screaming in excitement.

Sapphire stayed in her room, switching her position on her bed to lying down on her back.  
"We can finally get some sleep, babe!" Ruby jumps into the bed, next to Sapphire.

FINALLY SOME FUCKING SLEEP.

Sapphire's eyes were closed and she was already falling asleep. Her breathing was calm.

" _Saaaaaaffyyyyyyyyyyyyy…_ " Ruby winds up.

Sapphire flinches, but pushes it off.

Ruby then continuously pokes the blue girl's cheek, slowly annoYING THE SHIT OUT OF HER.

Sapphire spun around to lie down on her other side; her back towards Ruby.

Ruby pouts, but accepted it.

The two didn't bother getting ready for bed or even brush their teeth.

Fucking disgusting.

The next morning, they woke up around fucking  _6 AM._

Sapphire was up first, stretching her arms and cracking her back.

Ruby got up next, her eyes droopy and she yawned, but she was up.

"Morning sleepy head," Sapphire kissed the red girl's forehead.

"Morning…" Ruby murmured.

"I'm going to shower," Sapphire said, looking in her closet.  
Ruby mumbles something, but it wasn't understandable.

Sapphire grabbed another one of Ruby's shirts from inside her closet, "Wanna join?"

Ruby shoots up, snorting out her last snore, and then said, "I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR SAPPHIRE!"  
Ruby runs to the shower, or aimlessly, since she didn't know where it was.

"Ruby, calm down! Get your clothes!" Sapphire sounded like a mom.

Mother Sapphire.

"I'M BEING A SLUT!" Sapphire heard the red girl.

Sapphire shakes her head and she goes to where the energetic littLE FUCKNUT is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah, that's the best I got.
> 
> Review and shit.


	11. Chapter 11

After the shared shower and dressing up together, they were ready.

"You look nice with your hair like that," Sapphire looked at the red girl.

Ruby was left leaving her hair up in her ponytail, since Sapphire decided to take the red headband for herself.

Ruby took a dark blue muscle shirt, which was hers that she left at the house, and wore the same cargo shorts and fuckING SAME EVERYTHING. Except her underwear, which she, rather sadly, had to take one of Sapphire's girly ones.

"You look nice too." Ruby praised.

Sapphire grabbed her own chest-hugging red crop top with black short shorts. Her black converses with ankle socks. Her hair was up in a ponytail as well, tied with Ruby's headband.  
"Why thank you," Sapphire posed and spun around, "I work hard to look nice for you."  
"And only me, right?" Ruby puts her arms around the blue girl's waist.

"Well, yeah," Sapphire giggled, "Who else would I do this for?"  
Ruby smirked.

Then, they were about to kiss, until—

A vibration.

what… IN THE FUCKING FUCK!  
Ruby looked and it was Sapphire's phone.

She groans, having to let her girlfriend go.

Sapphire goes to her phone; it was Pearl.

"Are you outside?" Sapphire said. Wow, not even a hello.

Sapphire did little "mhm" and "yeah" as she listened.

She hangs up.

"They're outside," Sapphire grabs her backpack.

"Man," Ruby whined. She grabs her bag too.  
"Come on," Sapphire also grabs the red girl's hand.

In the car, it wasn't that awkward.

The two popular girls didn't ask of Ruby being at Sapphire's home or even being there at all. They simple drove the short couple to school.

At the school, the two held hands, showing off as being the "power couple" they ended up becoming.

"So what were you planning on joining again?" Ruby asked her girlfriend, who was more focused on walking ahead.

"I just signed up for conditioning and weight-lifting," she explained, "Watch out, babe. I'm going to be stronger than you by then."  
"Is that a challenge?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"No," Sapphire hushed her right away, "To be quite honest, who knows how long I'll last in that program. I think I'll join cross country by 2nd semester."  
"That's good! We can totally, like, run together and shit! I thought you were more into singing."  
"I know, but Topaz convinced me to actually be active for once, so now I'm going make the most of my last year before college."  
"Yeah, all her trophies are pretty impressive," Ruby tried to remember the wall in Sapphire's home.

"That's why she's a personal trainer."

The two stayed quiet for a moment. The fuck is going on?

"Hey, Ruby—

Then the bell rings to go to first class.

What the fucking fuck, school?

"Tell me at break, okay?" Ruby suggests.

"Okay, see you after 2nd."  
During 2nd period, Ruby was in Math with Perifuck.

Ruby raises her hand.  
"Yes, Ms. Harris?"  
"May I go to the bathroom?" Ruby asks, chewing on some gum.

"You may," the teacher then goes back to the lesson, "This is called the Echelon Method…"

Ruby trailed off to not listening once she was close to the door. Now outside, she walks slowly, whistling and hands in her pockets.

"Hey, you're Ruby, right?" A guy goes up to the small red girl. It was thE FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER FROM HISTORY CLASS.

"Yeah," Ruby was confused, but she stopped for a chat.  
"Yo, listen, I'm really,  _really_ into your girl, you know?"  
NO FUCKING SHIT, YOU THIRSTY BITCH.

"I'm done talking to you," Ruby continues walking to the restroom.

"Wait, just listen—

"No, bruh," Ruby continued walking, "Fuck you."  
She ends with flipping the bird on him and left.

During break, Ruby rushed to Sapphire's class.

Once getting there, this guy managed to get there first.

Ruby could tell from where she was standing that Sapphire was absolutely uninterested in what he had to say.

"There she is," Sapphire went over, "I'll see you around?"

Sapphire quickly walked to her girlfriend's side, grabbing her arm, and walking her away from there.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked the blue girl, rather concerned.

"I'm fine, I just don't know who that is," Sapphire had a really tight grip on Ruby's arm.

"Some guy in my History class, don't worry, though," Ruby stops the two from walking any further, "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Just wondering…" Sapphire bit her lower lip, "Well, do you want to stay over again?"  
"Sure," Ruby smiled, "But…"  
Ruby looks at another direction, "WHAT THE FUCK, HUGH JAS?!"

Jasper was on the roof of one of the buildings, more likely just being a fucking idiot, but she was high up.  
"BOW TO ME, YOU FUCKING PEASANTS!" Jasper screamed, HIGHLY hearable.

"GET DOWN!" Ruby placed her hands on her hips as she walked closer to the building.

Sapphire didn't know how to exactly feel. It was  _VERY FUCKING JASPER,_ but then again, she's taking this, maybe a litTLE TOO FUCKING FAR.

Off to Sapphire's right, Amethyst and Peridot were laughing their asses off.

"Guys, why is she doing this?" Sapphire went up to the two.

"WE DARED HER, SAPPH!" Amethyst exclaimed and continued her loud cackle.

Sapphire sighed and looked up again. The orange FUCK had her arms raised and looking down at the crowd, some people were actually bowing.

Ruby continued to scream up at the basketball center, which was both FUCKING HILARIOUS and cringe-y to watch.


	12. Chapter 12

After school, Jasper was still proud of herself for the stunt she pulled during break.

The entire girls' basketball team cheered her on and circled around her.

Except for Ruby and Sapphire, off to the side, talking to each other.

"So, your house?" Ruby asked once more.

"Yeah, let's wait for Pearl and Lapis." Sapphire nodded.

"Are you okay? You've been acting weird today."

"I'm okay, it's just," Sapphire rubbed the back of her neck, "The guy, you know, he sounded like he's up to no good."  
"Should we do something about it?" Ruby asked. Her girlfriend was acting out of the ordinary and she looked really nervous.

"I want to, but I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to us." Sapphire looked ready to run away from here.

Ruby huffs and grabs Sapphire's small hand. She held on tight, "Let me do something about it then."

"What, Ruby, it's—

"You're clearly not okay," Ruby stopped the blue girl from talking, "I'm going to do something about it."

Sapphire simply nodded, now knowing that Ruby is protective. Like REALLY FUCKING PROTECTIVE.

"Hey you two!" The familiar feminine voice greeted.

"Hello Pearl," Sapphire greeted back.

"Ready to get going?" Lapis asked, right by Pearl's side.

"Yeah, let's go," Sapphire held Ruby's hand tightly.

At Sapphire's home, Ruby's phone kept blowing up and vibrating endlessly. Ruby couldn't even do heR FUCKING HOMEWORK.

_BRUUUH LEMME TELL YOU BOUT THIS CHICK._ Jasper.

_YOOOOOO WE SHOULD GO OUT TO THA CLUB TONIGHT!_ Amethyst

"But we're not even 18," Ruby replied outloud.

"To go where?" Sapphire asked. Her blue bangs were pulled back with a white headband. She was sitting at her computer table.

Ruby's phone vibrated again.

She checks, "The strip club."

She replies to Jasper's text:  
 _THESE THOTS ARE GETTIN TO YO HEAD, HUGH JAS_

"Why go watch girls strip when you can watch me?" Sapphire turns around and winked at the red Junior, who was sitting on the white bed.

"W-well…" Ruby stumbled.

"Free and private," Sapphire chuckles and turns back around to her homework on the table.

Ruby went back to texting her friends, endlessly, since the two fuckers seemed they had nothing else to do.

Of course, now Sapphire's phone vibrated too.

Sapphire sighed and grabbed her phone, which was right next to her textbook as she listened to music through one earbud:

" _You don't have to worry,_

_I ain't in a hurry._

_I just wanna know your name."_

She checks the sudden messages.

_I have made up my mind, Sapphire._ Pearl.

Sapphire was confused.

_About what?_

She waited for her response.

"Um," Sapphire turned around again, "Hey Ruby?"

"Huh?" Ruby looks up from her book. "Hunger Games" for English class.

"You don't have to go out and protect me, you know?" Sapphire starts, "I'm not saying I hate it, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Babe, I'm as tough as that marshmallow fluff shit I saw at the store." Ruby explained.

"So you're saying that you're not tough at all?"

"I just said it because it rhymed," Ruby continued, "But I can totally handle it, Sapph."

Sapphire's phone vibrates.

"Are you sure?" Sapphire felt quite concerned.

"I'm so sure," Ruby smiled warmly, "You should check your phone."

She does so.

From Pearl:

_I like Amethyst._


	13. Chapter 13

"If you're sure, Pearl, I mean, you were in love with Rose for a rather long time, I'm assuming," Sapphire was talking on the phone. She was now sitting on the bed. Ruby's lying down, using Sapphire's lap as a pillow.

"I see, what made you think you are?"

Sapphire has been so indirect about it all, Ruby was unsure about what it was even about.

"I can let Ruby know. She's in our circle,  _she's_ in our circle," Sapphire exaggerates, "At least talk to Lapis."

"She won't kill you," Sapphire continued, "Talk to her and then come back to me if she isn't helping."

Sapphire hangs up, sighing loudly.

"What's happening?" Ruby asked.

"Pearl has a crush on Amethyst. It's like she doesn't know what to do."

"Whoa, really?" Ruby has long-since stopped texting the FUCKS.

"She's pretty honest, so she can't be pretending or lying," Sapphire watches her phone.

"Wait until Ame hears about this," Ruby smirks.

"Is she the loyal type?"

"As of late, I just see her eat. I never saw her as a "dating" type. Maybe once in a while smash a girl she don't even know and then talk about it the next day."

Sapphire hummed. It was an interesting fact, maybe Pearl should know?

"You should ask Amethyst if she even likes anyone."

"I'm tired of them, babe! I text those two all fucking night!" Ruby whined. That was the truth and boy, are those two the most irritating motherfuckers out there.

"Pearl could be a handful," Sapphire started to play with Ruby's hair, "Perfectionist, works too much, sometimes clingy, but she's caring and loving in like a motherly way."

"I get you," Ruby nods, "We can try to, like, set those two up or somethin'."

"I would feel pretty bad about that," Sapphire declined, "It should happen naturally."

Ruby hummed, "What do you predict?"

"Well," Sapphire takes out an earbud, "Since I spent a good decent amount hanging out with both of them, I'm sure it wouldn't be that easy. Pearl spends a lot of time to herself and speaking about school, while Amethyst also indulges in herself and basically makes fun of everyone."

"True," Ruby realized. She now knew that she wasn't observant.

"However, Pearl has trouble coping and dealing with others feelings and Amethyst doesn't get upset until the joke is on her. So, both kind of just knock together."

Ruby wondered how Sapphire managed to observe detail faster than Ruby, who knew of them since middle school.

"Should we plan a sleepover?" Ruby suggests, "With everyone and sort of let it all work out?"

"What a random time to," Sapphire teases, "We haven't partied in 2 months, we should wait a little longer."

"But, it won't be a crazy party with everyone from school! It'll be a small get-together with friends."

Sapphire huffed.

"Let me sleep on it," Sapphire decided, "If we end up doing this, we'll do it at your house."

"Sold," Ruby smiled, "Yeah, plan "Get-Our-Friends-Together" is ago!"

"No, it is not, I did not approve of the sleepover."

Ruby groans, "Fine."

"Now let's sleep, it's almost midnight."

The next morning, it was Friday. They made it through their first week of school

The small couple were snuggled close, Ruby's face was basically resting on the titty.

It was around 5 and 6 AM, so the two were still sleeping otherwise. The white blanket covering up to their waists.

Sapphire wakes up first. She was still drowsy and had music playing through her buds.

_"I don't wanna give you up,_

_I just wanna give you love."_

She checked her phone. She missed about 5 messages:

_TELL LAPIS TO STOP SAYING I'M THIRSTIER THAN A SWIMMING POOL._ Pearl.

_omg Sapph, perl is freaking out._ Lapis.

_NOW SHE'S CALLING ME THE SALT WATER BIRD._ Pearl.

_Sapphire, can you tell Pearl to go to sleep?_ Rose.

_I found your number._

She... She didn't recognize that number. It was random and around 2AM.

"Ruby..." Sapphire started to shake the red girl up.

Ruby snorts and grumbles, "Wha?"

"Someone text this to me," Sapphire shined the rather dull screen at Ruby's tired eyes.

Ruby blinked a few times, until they shot open.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHO THE FUCK-

"Babe, I don't know! It was from 2AM and it's so straightforward."

Ruby stayed quiet.

"... Do you think it's that guy from school?"

Sapphire was quiet. She felt uncomfortable and basically felt like she was being watched.

"Can you check your phone...?" Sapphire asked, slowly feeling more isolated.

"Sure," Ruby went to the white bedside table and grabbed her giant touchscreen phone.

She had quite a few messages herself.

_u batta b bustin a nut in sapphire 2 b ingorin my texts._  Amethyst.

_LAPIS WONO'T STOP TEXTIMNG ME WATER JOKES._  Jasper.

_here's the answers to tonight's homework._  Peridot.

The rest of the unreadmessages are from Amethyst.

_yo, need advice._

_wat wold u do about a cute grl scool?_

_like, i want to tap it._

_repeatedly._

_get my drift?_

ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU FUCKING PURPLE BITCH?

"Well, that answered our wonders, Sapphire," Ruby turns her phone off, "I guess Amethyst likes Pearl back?"

"G-great..." Sapphire replied, her voice was shaky and wobbly.

"S-Sapph, are you okay?" Ruby looked down at her stiff girlfriend, frozen and practically terrified.

"I-I," Sapphire stayed in the awkward looking position.

"We don't have to go to school, you know?" Ruby got under the blanket again.

Sapphire then said nothing. Just moved onto her right side and lied that way. Ruby put an arm around her, pulling her close. Her warmth was rather calming and safe.

Sapphire wraps her arms around the red girl, a tight, but comfortable cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I changed my tumblr name again. I'm hysterical-y.  
> It's an inside joke.  
> ALSO, I will be starting a soundcloud account and, like, reading. I just thought it would be fun.  
> Review and shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby and Sapphire spent their entire Friday in Sapphire's room, cuddling and making each other feel safe.

The very next day, Saturday, the two were finally awake, eating breakfast and keeping conversation.

"I think we should invite them, Sapph," Ruby brings up, "You know, sleepover."

The two were eating eggs and bacon. For the most part, it was pretty quiet.

"I said I would think about it," Sapphire said and then puts a forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"I know, but," Ruby was ready to argue, "You reacted pretty badly, you know? I'm worried about you. I think you need some time around more of your friends, not just me."

Sapphire continued to eat, still contemplating inviting people over.

"I know you're still thinking about the text. And it won't be a crazy party with the whole school, it'll only be a get-together with friends."

She stayed quiet.

"Okay," Sapphire finally answers, "We'll invite them. I think I need more to get it off my mind, too."

"Yeah, so we'll help you get through."

"We'll call them after breakfast, okay?"

Ruby shows a big grin, "YEAH!"

After calling their friends within their squads, they then waited for them to arrive.

"Have you checked your texts?" Ruby asked as she checked her own. Amethyst was still texting her all-night for some advice.

"I did," Sapphire places her phone into her pocket, "There was nothing else, thankfully."

Then, Ruby's phone rings. It should Amethyst's caller ID which said "FUCKING BITCH."

"We literally hung up a second ago!" Ruby answered.

"I KNOW, BUT I NEED ADVICE!" Amethyst's voice was loud enough to be heard from a distance.

"THE FUCK YOU WANT?!" Ruby matched her volume.

Sapphire just shook her head and listened to the conversation.

Later on that day, Rose, Pearl, and Lapis arrived first. All three were holding backpacks, presumably filled with their clothes.

"This is going to be exciting," Rose had a glimmering smile on her face, "Just best friends hanging out and sleeping over, this will be more fun than Jasper's house party!"

"I dunno about that," Ruby disagreed, "They also make it to be the craziest party of the century."

"We'll see about that," Rose bet.

"So, Pearl, just keep it in your pants, okay?" Lapis elbowed Pearl into her side.

Pearl shoots a glare at the blue swimmer, "Oh fu-

The door then opens.

"WHAT'S UP FUCKERS!"

"YO BITCHES!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

They have arrived.

Later on, now nighttime, everyone was in Sapphire's room. Everyone was wearing their pajamas and eating snacks brought by Jasper and Amethyst. They managed to make a group circle, even with Pearl and Amethyst sitting next to each other. They were ignoring each other, though.

"So, this is tradition to us," Jasper started, looking at everyone, especially Peridot and Lapis next to her, "We confess things to each other."

Pearl freezes, as if holding her breath and her eyes were wide open.

"What are we going to confess, Hugh Jas?" Ruby was confused.

"Is everyone here  _not_ a virgin now?" Jasper asks directly.

Pearl turned her beak away, hiding her face from Hugh Jas.

"Okay!" Jasper claps her hands, "Let's get started! I vote for Ruby and Sapphire to go first!"

"What?!"

"Tell us about the last time you guys fucked!"

"We want the deets!" Amethyst joined in the persistence. The sudden outburst makes Pearl jump.

Ruby looks at Sapphire, who looked back at her.

"When was the last time?" Ruby placed a finger on her chin.

"Was it this week?"

"I have no-

"STOP STALLING!" Jasper yelled.

"I think it was Monday," Ruby guessed, "Because if I told you we had sex at your house, I will be rewarded when I got home."

"Damn Sapphire, I didn't know you rolled like that."

"I've been rewarding her things since your championship game," Sapphire remembered.

"Yikes," Amethyst sucked on her teeth, "I'm surprised Ruby can still play after pulling a muscle that badly."

"Me too," Ruby stared at her right leg.

"Okay, so, Rose," Jasper moved on, "Your turn."

"Well, Greg and I haven't found time anymore, since Steven is getting older. I think the last time was at your party, Jasper."

"Not in my room, right?"

"No... I frankly don't remember where in your house."

"See, Jas? Parties make people do crazy things." Ruby reminded.

"Weren't you sober?!" Jasper exclaimed, obviously still upset over it.

"Still," Ruby continued, "Parties still do it."

Jasper scoffs and then turns to Lapis, "Your turn."

"Well, I'm not much of a sinner," Lapis starts, "But may I talk about the last time I mast-

_"Hell yeah,"_ Jasper basically fucking  _drooled._

"Last time was yesterday," Lapis had  _no_ shame, "I used my showerhead. Have you guys tried it?"

Everyone answered "no."

"And you're calling  _me_ thirstier than a swimming pool..." Pearl said under her breath.

"Listen you bird," Lapis calls out Pearl, "I didn't say it before. But you're afraid. You're afraid to tell people you like them. And then you finally admit it when it's  _too late._  Just say it!"

"I have nothing to sa-

Lapis blows a raspberry, creating a loud fart noise in the room.

"I have nothin-

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!_

"I HAVE NO-

_PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!_

"Come on, Lapis! Give her a break!" Amethyst stands up.

Um... FUCKING WHAT?

"Do you know?" Lapis turns towards the purple Junior.

"No, but she's clearly uncomfortable, so can you just fucking BACK OFF?!"

The room was quiet.

"No, you're right, Lapis." Pearl stands up, "I need to say something. It's about you... Amethyst."

Everyone watched. Eyes wide, breath held, and hearts racing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: #LETPEARLSAYFUCK  
> And YEAH! I'm sorry that my chapters are late now! I'm working on original stories, so I shift gears. But! I found time, so I hope you like it.  
> Review and shit.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's safe to say that this story will last as long as the first story, which is only 20 chapters long. So, if that happens, there won't be a third installment. I MIGHT BE WRONG. And YES, Lapis is water, not ice, so she has no chill. WHATSO-FUCKING-EVER.  
> Enjoy!

The room was quiet, Ruby and Sapphire held onto each other, Rose had a shimmering smile, already knowing what'll happen, Lapis waited with luckily no water in-hand, Jasper had a more angry look than confusion, Amethyst stood still waiting for what Pearl has to say, and Peridot had her phone pulled up and recording what was happening.

"Lapis, you're so pushy and I don't know what happened to you, but..." Pearl huffed, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

Ruby's eyes widen at the sight.

"Amethyst, and... pretty much everyone in this room, except Sapphire, we've all known each other since middle school. I know us altogether didn't hang out until Sapphire came along and I'm really grateful for that. I have been dealing with these feelings for  _months now_. I just now finally come to terms with them, but everything has been pestering me. SO! Amethyst..."

Amethyst stood there, silent and eyes glassy. Her purpled bangs hid one of her eyes.

Pearl was obviously going to back out last second. She avoided eye contact with everyone and stared at the walls around her.

"I-

Suddenly, the phone rings. Specifically, Sapphire's phone. It nearly gave everyone a FUCKING HEART ATTACK. Pearl lets out a sigh of relief.

Sapphire checks it. It was the random number that is in her text messages. She rejects it right away and turns her phone off.

"Amethyst, Pearl, you two should do this outside." Sapphire suggests. Her voice was dripping in fear.

"Aiight Sapph," Amethyst walks out first, Pearl quickly following behind.

"Sapphire, who was that?" Ruby asks as soon as the door closed.

"T-the random number, Ruby," Sapphire was gripping the other's arm, nails digging into her arm and might ultimately make Ruby bleed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rose blinks and looking at Sapphire with great concern.

"A random number text her yesterday and now, they just called."

"What number?"

"This guy at school, maybe. Jasper, you remember, the guy in our history class."

Jasper remembered, and he's getting a FUCKING BOOT, SHOVED INTO HIS ASS.

"So, he's basically stalking her," Ruby was  _filled_ with rage.

Everyone stayed quiet. They didn't know how to react and everything happened so fast.

"LET'S TRACK HIM DOWN AND BEAT HIM INTO A PULP!" Jasper loudly exclaims.

"How do we do that?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Peridot!" Jasper points at the green dorito sitting next to her, "You're good at technology, FIND HIM!"

"How do we do that?!" Peridot was not down for this.

"Well, you're smart, do something!"

After this statement, the two got into an argument.

This is going to be a LONG FUCKING NIGHT.


	16. Chapter 16

Since Peridot has the most knowledge in the whole group of fucking FUCK WADS, she had to get her laptop out and see what she can do. Jasper has since left the room to leave everyone else alone.

"Sapphire," Peridot was suddenly serious, "I need your phone. I'll try to track this number down."

Sapphire does so, giving it right away, basically throwing it.

"Saffy, it's okay." Ruby comforted her. She puts an arm around her, holding her close.

Even though the door is closed, they heard:

"WHERE'S YOUR MOTHERFUCKING GOOD FOOD, BIATCH!"

Jasper is  _clearly_ hungry as fuck.

"I'll be right back," Ruby huffs and gets off bed.

She gets out her room, questioning where Amefuck and Pearl went, and then went downstairs to confront Hugh Jas.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT, HUNGRY-HUNGRY BITCH?!" Ruby exclaims.

Everyone left their bags in the living room, because  _that's_ safe, and saw that Amethyst's and Pearl's bags were gone.

"I guess the lovebirds left," Jasper claims.

"Pearl has been called a bird enough times," Ruby rolled her eyes. "What the fuck you want?"

"Some fucking food would be great!" Jasper claps her hands.

"You looked in every cabinet?" Ruby crosses her arms.

"No-

"THEN FUCKING GET TO IT!" Ruby didn't give two shits about her hunger, so she left right away.

In the room, Peridot kept Sapphire's phone on silent as text messages and phone calls from the same unknown number kept persisting.

Peridot didn't tell anyone in the room the programs she using or how she'll even do it, but they all trust her, completely.

Ruby comes in calmly, all her anger thrown OUT THE FUCKING WINDOW, and the room was scarily quiet.

Sapphire was sitting in on the bed, sitting on her legs and hands rested on her knees.

Peridot's laptop screen was so bright that you can see the reflection of the screen on her glasses. She was typing so fast and not even looking at the screen. Ruby gets on the bed again, passing everyone who was sitting on the floor, and getting to Sapphire's side again.

The only noise was Peridot's typing and some phones ringing and vibrating.

Peridot then says, "I'm in."

Forcing her voice to be deeper and lower than it can.

"You're not a fucking hacker, Peri."

"But I found him." Peridot cleared her throat. "YES! I FOUND HIM!"

"Whoa!" Ruby's eyes widened.

"YES!" Peridot fistbumps the air. "Someone tell Jasper!"

Ruby gets up right away and sticks her head out the door, "HUGH JAS! WE FOUND HIM!"

"I FOUND HIM!" Peridot snags all the credit.

Next, they heard loud stomps coming up the stairs and then closer to the door.

Ruby rushes back to Sapphire's side and then,

"LET'S GET THIS MOTHERFUCKING FUCKER FUCK FUCKING BITCH-

The profanities went on forever, but she means well.

Ruby and Sapphire leave the room, after Sapphire tugged on Ruby's shorts.

They go out and close the door. Through the door:

"FUCK FUCK FUCKING BITCH BITCHERSON FUCKMCGEE SHITFACE BITCHFACE ASSFACE SHITMCGEE-

"What's up, Sapph?"

"I really don't want to go out right now..." Sapphire said.

"We'll go. Stay here with Lapis and Rose. We got you, babe."

The door:

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

What in the FUCK is happening to Hugh Jas?

"You'll be safe?" Sapphire places her cold ass hands onto Ruby's cheeks.

"Promise." Ruby smiles.

They then share a warming kiss. Through the do-

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN CEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BITCH! HE GOING DOWN!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Yes, this pleases me. It feels great to update again! It's basically finals, so I have less time. Once it's Christmas break, then I'll be updating and maybe even more stories!  
> Review and shit. :3


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: End story is them beating the shit out of the creepy guy. even tho they are only a week into school. but WHATEVER.  
> So, it's over.  
> Enjoy.

Everyone decided to leave. Jasper managed to shove everyone into her FUCKING CAR.

As soon as everyone fit, Jasper jumped into her seat, turning on the car, and speed off.

In the 25-MPH area, she was going at 80-FUCKING MILES as she blindly drives through the nice neighborhood. Rose was holding onto her surroundings, but feeling the adrenaline, everyone else in the back were holding onto each other and only feeling fear.

"ASSHOLE GONNA GET MURDERED, BRUH!" Jasper angrily yells.

All the windows were closed, but no doubt that she can be heard.

"Can you just-

"NO! I WILL NOT FUCKING CHILL! IF I CAN HEADBUTT SOMEONE, SIGN ME THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone else was deathly afraid, but not surprised at it.

Peridot gave Rose the address, knowing for sure that they'll get lost at this rate.

Jasper, fire in her eyes and steam coming out of every opening in her face, kept driving.

She was vaguely aware of the address, but she was overcome with being able to whoop some motherfucker's ass.

With the bright beam light on, which is FUCKING ILLEGAL AS SHIT, she drives and drives.

"TURN LEFT ON THAT STREET!" Peridot screams.

Jasper does in abrupt left, as if the car is going to tip over, and running past stop signs.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THIS HOUSE, BITCH!"

"WE'RE CLOSE, JUST GO STRAIGHT!"

After that, Jasper speeds  _even fucking faster_ , which is apparently possible when it's already going 80.

"HUGH JAS, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PRISON! SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

"HE'S GOING DOWN, RUBY! DOWN TO HELL!"

Everyone was screaming, the windows still rolled up, now  _someone_ can hear them.

"IT'S THAT HOUSE, JASPER! THE BROWN ONE!" Peridot started slapping everyone she can.

Now to a sudden stop, tires screeching, everyone holding onto anything in front of them so they don't slam into it.

"STAY HERE!" Jasper turns the car off and jumps out the car. She slams the door, shaking the car, and everyone else left in the car was watching through their windows.

"You know he gon' be dead..." Ruby whispers. Sapphire was in her arms, holding tightly, watching closely.

Rose was watching with wide eyes.

Peridot and Lapis were basically stuck together. Determined to not touch each other.

"Fuck this shit," Lapis gets out the car too.

"Lapis!" Peridot whisper-yells.

"She gon' be dead too."

"Lapis wasn't always like this, right?" Ruby asks.

"Nope, she's officially lost it," Rose shook her head.

Lapis gets to the door, Jasper was standing there, after knocking on the door multiple times.

"It isn't that fucking late, is it?!" Jasper bangs on the door.

Then the door unlocks. It was slow and cautious, it creaked as it was opened.

"O-oh," it is  _him_ , "It's rather late, don't you think?"

"DON'T ACT INNOCENT, YOU LITTLE FUCK!"

"WHY ARE YOU HARASSING SAPPHIRE?!" Lapis follows.

"W-wha-

"MOTHER FUCKER, COME HERE!" Jasper literally  _grabs him by his face_ and throws him into his home.

Lapis follows, leaping inside.

Everyone in the car is in shock.

"Lapis takes NO SHIT..." Ruby blinks, "I WANNA JOIN THEM!"

"Stop," Sapphire thumps the red girl's head. "They're childish."

"Don't act like you don't want to hurt him too."

"I mean... I do, but someone here has to stay classy."

Ruby scoffs and continues to watch as Lapis was cheering and also throwing in kicks and punches.

Jasper then yells, "STAY AWAY FROM US, CREEP! AND KEEP IT THAT WAY!"

Jasper and Lapis high five each other, and then walk away, much like badasses walking away from an explosion.

"Let's go, motherfuckers." Jasper gets into her car again.

* * *

That Monday, after school, everyone gathered in the circle at the same bench.

Every time they're in field of vision, that fucking creep walks away quickly. The squad only laugh as he ran.

Yeah, run, you fucking scrub.

Now, to think this is where the popular girls sat at with new student Sapphire, and the grass is where the athletes sat. To think that it was because of Jasper that Ruby and Sapphire became the power couple of the school. Sapphire managed to join ballet and keep up with the her conditioning and challenge Ruby every now and then. Ruby kept up her pace and stayed as the best player in her team. Those two were able to stay together, even after Sapphire graduated. The athletes felt a little empty without them, but they kept going with being the best.

At the graduation, every Junior in this squad went there, cheering them on and holding signs. At this point, Ruby and Sapphire have been together for a little more than a year. After the ceremony, the squad, of-fucking-course, threw a party for them. Ruby and Sapphire stood together outside, the night was warm and the moon, only half there. Ruby, only the cheesy person she is, readied a ring. No, not a proposal, but only a promise. A promise to be together and make everything work. But, it was treated like a proposal. Hugging tightly and closely, Sapphire wasn't going to move far, but it was nice to know another wants to stay. And it was that moment, that their love turned from a feeling to a choice.

And that's a good thing.

The Junior/Senior year was the most interesting. Everyone will never forget each other. Every crazy party, every crazy moment, every secret shared, every promise kept. Despite everything, they still stuck together.

That's the best squad you could ever ask for.

* * *

Where are they now, you ask?

It's simple.

Think of everyone again. The Juniors are now 23 and the Seniors are now 24.

After Ruby herself graduating, she managed to go directly to a university under a basketball scholarship from many schools, she chose the best of the best, quickly getting drafted into the pros. Everyone underestimates because of her height, but she leaves jaw dropped at her skill and energy. She proudly tells her parents that they don't have to work at the restaurant any longer. She has been in interviews and shows everyone that her personality is just as energetic as she is on the court.  
Being in the pros since she's 18, she did the most and live with only Sapphire.

Sapphire, even though she excelled in dancing, she ended up being a popular singer. Her college was Arts & Design, while her job at the time was teaching younger ones to dance. As a singer, her songs were sad, but you can't help but keep on listening (think Adele's music). Let's just say that she started a Youtube channel and was found. Now the couple went from the power couple of school to the power couple of the media.  
The couple lost their privacy, but they were still as strong as they were in high school.

The two always talk about babies and the thought of families. They have a name already. Her name will be Garnet.

As for Topaz, she was sad to see her sister go. They hardly ever see each other, but come around every blue moon. She always watches her sister's performances, red carpet walks, and getting awards. Sapphire's awards were always dedicated to her family, Topaz being named first. She's sure that their dad is proud of her.

Jasper, Amethyst, and Peridot went to the same college and living in the same apartment. Inside their pigsty of an apartment, they rooted for Ruby, watching every one of her games. Peridot eventually moved on to building robots, they're miniature, but they'll be huge eventually. At one point, she tried to be a comedian (after being told she was funny ONCE). Amethyst just stayed, well, AMEFUCK. She and Pearl had their fair share of makeups and breakups, but at the moment, they were made up again. She didn't want to move on to being a pro-athlete like Ruby did, but she apparently became a food tester. Jasper was still working her way up to the pros. She had her fair share TV time and winning games, but she still hasn't proven her worth of being on a professional team. She hopes one day that the right person is going to watch.

Speaking of Pearl, she became a ballet teacher. She thought of the opportunity of being professional and being in giant shows, but she's still young and would much prefer to do that later in her life. She's teaching young girls poise and balance. She and Amethyst haven't found time for another date anymore, but surprisingly, she is understanding. Lapis became an Olympic swimmer. She has been training and living independently. She earned her share of gold and loved what she did so much, she got a tattoo of the Olympic symbol on her back. Rose has laid low with Greg and Steven. Steven has grown up to be a lot like his father, singing and playing the ukulele. He now has a best friend named Connie, which Rose believes he has a crush on her. This family went on to owning a car wash and getting to know their neighbors.

Everyone had a happy ending, sort of. Everyone hasn't found the time to meet up again and have another hoorah, but everyone is connected, one way or another. No matter what they will always be the squad.

No matter how much fucking shit they get into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And that's it! Yeah, I didn't plan that ending in particular, but I'm pretty satisfied!  
> Another story/update soon.  
> Review and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
